Fame or love
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: It's been a while since graduation and everyone's happy, after Tohru's special birthday and graduation song, Tohru and Kyo have finally due to wed, but who's the man who stops the wedding as soon as everyone finds out Sequel to kiss surprise I suggest you read that first before going on to this
1. Surprise

Kyos pov:

I was asleep with Tohru by my side, her beautiful angel face in my sholder, her large eye lids that consoled her beautiful blue eyes, were like a butterflies hidden colour. And her yellow pyjama preserved her innocence and purity, which made more able to see her halo.

i got up as soon as I saw the time, right now it was six thirty and I had to go see master. Since graduation Tohru and I we have moved to masters now, and I help run this place and Tohru doesn't mind doing the shopping, but then again off curse she wouldnt.

it was so strange I would never have thought that we would be here. Don't get me wrong I'm so happy that we're together, it's just she's calm,happy, bright cold tempered, and me. I'm hot tempered, quiet, not bright except for my anger issues, I'm never calm, well I am better at it now since I met her, but then again I ain't exactly quiet.

i got my clothes and went in the bathroom, we were still getting used to being a couple, except for Tohru she seems happy with it more than happy she isn't shy at all. But in this case we weren't ready for that, I think we both came to a silent agreement without saying anything, that we won't do those sort of things till marriage.

...

tohrus pov:

lI woke up dreamily, I dreamed about mum again I guess those sorts of dreams mean something, anyway that's what mum told . His name just popped into my mind, I moved my hands in search of him but he was nowhere to be seen or felt, I opened my eyes fearful of what was happening, and remembered it s Friday.

i fell gently on my pillow again, and relaxed knowing Kyo was safe. I began to make a habit of saying to Kyo 'by be safe' like I used to say to mum! But then again that might be a little creepy, but I don't want to lose Kyo like I lost mum. I got dressed in my pink top and blue skirt, and my little scarf I brought, I need to go shopping but haven't found the heart to.

i felt hungry so I walked down to the kitchen humming happily, when I got there I read the clock it said nine thirty, Kyo should have his break at one o clock, so I just have to be patient. Ou says that he needs to spend more time with me, but I don't mind besides its what he wants to do. I began to him our song, we decided on halo due to the fact that we kissed after I sang it.

i blushed at the thought, looking back at that now it astonishes me that I didn't even realise I was being watched

...

kyos pov:

" see ya senie" they shouted and left i knew I still had a lot to learn to but it will fall into place eventually.

" so Kyo did Tohru say what's for lunch?" Master asked.

" Nah she was asleep" I replied.

" So Kyo am I going to be a grandma any soon?" He asked playfully, I blushed on one cheek, we haven't thought about that yet and I don't think we were, we've only been together for two months but it seems like ages. A lot of people at school were shocked about it which pissed me off, but Tohru would always smile and agree to it and that would restrain me. As always.

" Not anytime soon master"

" what a shame I was looking forward to it"

" what about you and hanajima?"

"oh no we wouldn't go that far, at all. I don't think hands that kind if girl besides I'm to old, and you would have a brother or sister, and if you and Tohru were to we'd, that would make Hana Tohru's mother in law if you wed. It would kind if awkward and a surprise"

" yeah I guess"

Its weird but I dwelled on it, it really was like Tohru and her friends have join the sohma family already, funny how life works and Hana really would be our mother in law! I stifled a groan she scares me enough, but it's about time master had someone, and a child of his own wouldn't be to bad for them. When we got there we smelled noodles and we were greeted by Tohru's cheerful presents.

" Hello Kyo!" She said kissing my cheek.

" Hello, what's to eat?" I asked.

" I made some noodles, and I made samon especially for you" she said smiling brightly with her eyes closed.

" Did you sleep well Tohru?" Asked master.

" Oh how rude of me!" She streaked and bowed " very we'll master Kawizuma (I'm not sure how to spell it) how has you day been?"

" Fine thanks you tohru" he said gracefully bowing in response.

" We'll let's eat" I said breaking the graceful exchanges.

we sat down and as always, the delicious meal. While I ate I looked at her if it was possible she was getting more radiate at the days passed, if it was possible I had things on my mind and seeing her eat and laugh with master, has brought me to a decision.

" Excuse me Tohru but do you mind I speak with master?" I asked when we had finished.

" ah su-" but she was cut off by the door bell " Ill get it" when she left I looked at master, he seemed to understand something was up.

" What Is it Kyo?" He asked.

" I need something" I replied what.

" I need some money"

" how much"

" four hundred"

" dear Kyo why so much?"

" I need it for tohru" I think he already understood what I meant, as he smiled and pulled out eight fifties.

" There you go, and I'm happy toto agree to it" he said.

" Thank you for your support" I I'd bowing, and he bowed back.

" Kyo! Master! Yuki, Hana, Uo are here to visit"

and at that moment they walked in, I saw Uo with a smirk on her face her hair tied in a bun, of course her hair down, wearing jeans and a shirt with the red butterfly jacket on. And Hana in a black dress not that surprising, yuki was wearing black leggings and a white shirt that pined across to his other should as usual.

" Greetings master" he bowed.

" Greetings yuki how have you been" he replied and bowed to.

" Good thank you just came to see miss Honda, to make sure they moved in alright"

" I see"

" hello orange top haven't seen you in a while" she said in her starky voice scrunching my hair up.

" Nice to see you to Uo" I gritted my teeth.

" What's wrong orange head, cat got you tongue" she I'd darkly

" no thank you" I said almost bursting.

" Sure sounds like it"

" how would you know!" I shouted.

" Gee relax" I just huffed and looked back to the other conversation, yuki and Tohru were speaking I still felt protective no matter what, including for yuki considering he was the rat and I'm the cat.

" So how has it been miss Honda?" He asked.

" Very good! Thank you, how have you been yuki?" She asked.

" Fine thanks for asking"

" hey we came to take you" said Hana. We went quiet not quiet sure what she meant but had a dark feeling.

" Where?" Master asked, he wasn't afraid of her.

" Shopping" I think we let a huff of relief.

" Alright lets go Kyo are you coming" it was almost impossible to resist that face.

" Nope you have fun there's something I have to do" I replied.

" alright see you, love you" and she left

" do you need some help Kyo?" Asked master, about the thing.

" No thanks I think I will be alright" I replied.

" Okay goodbye" and I was gone to

...

Tohru's pov:

i walked down the road with my too best friends beside me, I felt so at piece it felt like old times! Hana brought a few black dresses and long skirts, shes decided she likes the color purple grey, and black and I agree to. Hana brought a few more long skirts jackets and jeans, and I brought this cute rainbow skirt, along with a purple along sleeve it was so cute I couldn't resist. I hope Kyo doesn't mind.

" So you and orange top thinking of a kid" Uo asked.

" Don't ask things like that, I couldn't stand Tohru having kids so early in life" said Hana

" um we haven't thought of it" I replied.

it would be a big responsibility having a baby, I remember when mum was around and how she always strained to work so hard, yet she always had a bright smile on her face and she did it all for me. I don't think I could be a strong as she was, and I still sometimes wonder if mum was still here would I have met Kyo? Or the soma's? Would Uo and Hana have met there love life's? I still wish mum was here.

" Thinking of such which would you prefer boy or a girl?"Hana asked.

" Um when I think of it I picture a boy, but I wouldn't mind" I said thoughtfully, letting the words drip of my tongue." What about you Uo" I asked.

" Nah I don't want kids, don't get me wrong it would be nice in my thirties, but I'm not ready it would be to much of a responsibility, how bout you" uo redirected the question at Hana.

" I would be delighted to have a child. And I could tech it all I know about electric waves" she said.

" It would be interesting to see you with a kid" Muttered Uo.

" But I must admit you do have a point Uo, I think it would be to much of a responsibility and anyway what would people think of me and Kawizuma?" She said thoughtfully.

" Gotta point"

so Hana wouldn't mind having a kid with Kawizuma, I remember asking him the same question. He said he would doubt she would want one, and he was to old, but I don't think he's that old, it's like mum and dad. Dad was mums teacher and that didnt stop them from marrying and having me to, mum told me that they thought of giving me a brother or sister even.

" But how cute would it be, our kids playing like we used to and having fun, it would be a ride" said Uo looking at the sky.

" Yes it would be nice" Hana replied looking at the sky also.

i looked Uo to remembering all thry did for me and how they helped me out when mum died. Just imagine three little kids boy or girls, running around laughing having fun, they may have the same personalities as us but they might have different, which wouldn't be bad at all.

" Nice" I whispered

" we'll I think it's time we go" said Hanna.

" Yeah"

so we said our goodbyes and off we go, I walked home not realising the time it was five fifty pm. And I was hungry I should be making dinner, so I ran as fast as my feet would take me and flung the door open as soon as I got there.

" I'm sorry I'm late I w-" I stopped mid sentence.

in the kitchen I saw Kyo wearing a tux and had made. By the looks, a turkey dinner, with wine. There were candles everywhere, that realised a aroma of a beautiful scent I couldn't name, I was transfixed on the seen, Kyo in a tux with his sharp features, beautiful eyes and hair I wish I could touch, and his skin tanned and beautiful. He pulled a chair open and gestured me to sit. I hugged him

" oh thank you Kyo it's wonderful" I said giving him a quick kiss " oh but I'm so under dress" I said frantically.

" You look perfect as always"he replied kissing my forehead.

we at down and ate I asked about his day and the occasion, but he said his day was great and I have to wait and find out. I was so happy I felt a million butterfly's in my tummy as once and just wanted to fly in his arms, but restrained my self to enjoy this delicious meal. I don't think then I was being watched.

...

Kyos pov:

i watched her she was so beautiful I still felt strange about what might happen, will she say? Is she ready? Am I ready? I think I am she helped me in more ways then one, she helped my whole family, she helped Kawizuuma, Yuki everyone, and I love her and she love me does she! Of course she does this is Tohru we talking about. When we finished I grabbed her hand and lead her to the balcony.

the air was fresh with the lanterns I had set gave a dim light, as bright as our love I looked into her eyes. Blue met brown, brown and red hair warm next to eachother as I kissed her softly, it was hard, deep, gentle and passionate. When I pulled away I picked in my pocket and found, a blue box and got on one knee.

" Will you Tohru Honda Marty me?" I asked, time went still in my mind and I watched at ear go down her cheek I felt a blossom open in my heart to, ready for the answer if no the petals would have a dim fire on them if yeas, the petals of honey. Love was the thing I hadn't have in my life ever and now love is standing, before me in her halo.

...

tohrus pov:

i was full of uncontainable joy, I felt like jumping everywhere I felt tears go down my cheeks in little still lines, almost like the fruit of love. if mum was here, I think she will be happy but I'm here with my beautiful Kyo and he wants to share his life with me, and his prepared and I already new the answer to the question just spoken, It was ironic Uo Hana and I just talked about this and now it's happening before my eyes.

he seemed so handsome his eyes begging, and I loved him and he could read it, and I could read it in him to. After all we went through it comes to this it doesn't matter it has only been a few months, we have know each other for two years, and the love was slow like a river, and as powerful as the ocean.

" Yes"


	2. Announcement

That night we slept in the same bed as always, with an air of being complete surrounding us, emitting of our very emotion. I was so happy I wondered if mum felt this way, and if Kyo felt the exact same way as I did, he really is my angel with a halo I can see clearly. For an odd reason I have never been able to forget my birthday, but I think the real reason why is because of Kyo.

i laid my head on his chest as his arms enfolded my back. I wonder what everyone's reaction will be after they hear the wonderful news, I think everything will go smoothly from now on anyway, Kyo stocked my hair fondly, and I reached up my head to kiss. His lips lightly.

his scent his existence, I never thought would satisfy yet send my brain into a blissful haze- I never thought I would feel it. I remember when I was a child, and I used to exclaimed unruly placed comments about people kissing on TV, thinking this a memory came back.

**flashback**

_" kyoko?!" Called dad as he came through the door, in his suit, holding his suitcase._

_" DADDY!" I yelled hugging his legs, he bent down to pick me up and gave me a quick kiss._

_" Where's your mother Tohru?" He asked gently._

_" Mummy's asleep on the couch, she won't wake up I pocked her and everything" I whispered._

_" Well then I think we should wake her up" he gave me another kiss on the cheek and lowered me down to the floor, and we walked to mums room, down the hallway which I grew up to. It was a great, and the room seemed like a wonderland, the only time it was dark from when mum went into depression after he left, I blanched at that memory._

_dad held a finger to his mouth signally in to keep quiet, while he had a hand on the door I nodded wit my hand over my mouth. Then he carefully swiftly and smoothly, opened the door to reveal mum on her side in our direction, in her pink pyjamas. She was asleep, you could tell by the humble movement of her chest up and down. Forgetting to be quiet I shrieked._

_" Mum daddy's home!"_

_she stirred slightly, and moved on her back staring, at the ceiling then blinking furiously, then she slowly sat up, while dad told me " Tohru you were suppose to be quiet" he said a little sternly, but dad never rose his voice sternly at all. She looked up to see our sillowets in the frame of the door, our shadow fitted neatly in front of the light._

_" Kyoya" mum said slightly standing up and walking over to kiss him full on the lips._

_" Ew" I said. They laughed and dad picked me up._

_" I think this is a moment to remember"_

_End_

i opened my eyes to look on the still, my head moving up gracefully against kyos chest, the picture of me in my dads arms, and mum next to me as I was in the middle of there embrace, we all smiled at the camera.

" Are you alright I thought you were asleep, but you weren't breathing soundly so I couldn't tell" he said gently sitting up.

"Sorry Kyo just memories" I replied still staring at the picture, he followed my gaze to the picture.

kyo stared at it recognising the woman he met all those years ago, the one he couldn't save, the one she that would never forgive him, his brides to best mother. And Tohru's father from which he never met smiling, he seemed gentle and un forceful, the opposite of Kyo the man who would never get to walk Tohru down the isle on there wedding day.

" What was the memory?" Kyo asked.

" When I was little dad came home, and we woke mum and I saw them kiss and I said it was gross" honestly Kyo would never have expected that newer Tohru was so gentle and cute, so innocent she looked a if she couldn't taunt a fly. Even if she tried.

" But I think everyone finds love disturbing when there young, and some people are repulsed by it... That is until they fall in love, but I think when where kid sits natural, because a kids worlds the world when no one dies, the world of adventure and no love, and the world of an adult is work, love, family" she went on, it made sense too what she said.

then Kyo kissed her. It. Was passionate active, gentle, and bursting with love fireworks went on in his chest, and a blissful wave shook through Tohru's body they kissed gently for a while before they broke apart and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_be your self and go with your heart, it may be tough t first but things will work out if its meant to be. But be careful Tohru theres a lot of bad people out there, and you mustn't fall for there tricks. Follow your heart._

_and be yourself._

_no matter what._

* * *

I woke up in a heap of crowd masking my head, I lifted my head to find Kyo looking at me, he was smiling peacefully as if he saw something beatiful or something that pleased him gratefully; I blushed at his gaze was on me. I kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed me on the forehead in return.

" Good mourning" I said with a bright smile.

"mourning" he replied.

" Oh I must tell Ou and Hana" i was about to get out of bed.

" Wait" I stopped " we should tell everyone at once it will make it easier"

" I guess you right"

"how do you want to tell them?"

" how about we invite everyone to dinner"

" whatever"

" don't you have work today?"

" No the master gave me time off, he kinda figured it out"

" so master knows?"

" Yep. Why don't you want him to know?"

" No it's not like that at all!" I said frantically waving my hands " I was just asking its actually comforting that someone knows"

" okay okay relax"

" sorry" I said, he took the note on my face and put an arm in my sholder kissing my temple.

" Hey don't worry this is our special news, so we might as well relax"

" yeah"

" lets go see master"

" alright let me get changed" and I walked out.

" Gee she seems even more brigh, happy and excited if its possible"

i heard his comment and smiled, I did feel more hyper. I pulled on. Red skirt and a green long sleeved shirt, and pulled my hair into its natural hair style, ribbons in a pigtails, using the top layer of my hair. And seemingly hopped on out, not being able to contain my joy. Then I saw master and Kyo converting and walked in catching there attention.

"good mourning" I said brightly.

" Your right she is more excited today" said master looking at Kyo, while I blushed.

" Oh don't worry Tohru, congratulations and a good mourning to you" he said with a joyful smile " and I'm proud to call you my daughter in law" I blushed and bowed.

" Thank you master and Im proud to call you my father in law" he bowed also.

" Hey Tohru can we have some breakfast?" Kyo asked.

" Sure" and I hobbled to the kitchen.

" So when do you plan to tell everyone?" Asked master.

" Tonight in dinner, you don't mind" asked Kyo.

" Of course not"

" so who's going to walk her down the isle anyway"

" isn't that up to tohru?" Master suggested.

" Yeah your right, we haven't really thought about it"

" it's a big step Kyo"

" I know and I'm prepared I just hope she is"

" by the looks of it she is"

" yeah" then Tohru walked in.

" Breakfast is on the table I made a special omlets for you Kyo" Tohru said brightly.

" Thanks" master and I said in union.

" What about you Tohru?" Asked master.

" I'm going to ask everyone right now" and she sprinted of like a rabbit.

" We'll she is prepared" said master looking at Kyo smiling.

* * *

I was bursting with energy, I felt like the sun I can't believe it was happening I was getting married, and I don't know if I might burst the news now. I smiled at the thought of the next step, I felt bursting with nervousness, but mostly I was happy, like honey and tea mixed together, so far Kyo aAnd I have come, breaking the curse me in the hospital ( she ends up there in the manga) and our first kiss.

i smiled, I felt like I was giving a cheeky smirk. I think I may start crying but then Uo picked up the phone.

" Hey Tohru what's up" she said.

" Um I was wondering you want to come over for dinner" I said trying to sound normal holding my breath, I don't know why but I was so excited.

" Sure"

"can you tell Hana too?"

" Sure, you seem more excited today is there some ing I should know?"

" No just excited about the get together"

" your not knocked up are you?"

" No course not"

" alright, I'll tell kureno, and Hana" then she hung up so I called yuki.

" Miss Honda" he said.

" Hello Uzi how have you been?"

" Good thanks yourself"

" great!"

" Your seem more happy today"

" oh really we'll that's good I guess could you spread the word around the soma's about a get together Kyo and I are hosting?"

" Sure anything"

"thanks"

" no problem"

" bye"

"bye" and we hung up.

* * *

We had set the time for seven thirty, and everyone was here, Kisa gave me a big hug. And Kagura gave Kyo a mega hug, ayami greeted me brightly, while yuki looked a little gloomy, and shigure came with his date Akito ( Akitas actually a girl in the manga) and we sat. Down out side setting up a round table, there was little lanterns everywhere and we even had a pool if everyone wanted a swim. Then masters stood up.

" Attention everyone Kyo has an announcement" he said he bowed to Kyo and Kyo returned it.

" I knew there was a catch" shouted Uo.

" Indeed it seemed suspicious" said Hana.

" I would like to announce" Kyo I I acted I stand he slung an arm on my sholder.

" Tohru and I are formally engaged" there was silence until everyone let a shriek of joy especially Ayami. He came to me shrieking me with questions.

" Would you like for me to do a dress for you free of charge?" I declined saying we hadn't blanked much.

" So my Tohru's engaged" said Han. " I think I might cry" she turned her head quickly.

" Congratulations Tohru" said yuki, I as slightly shocked he said my actual name Instead of 'miss hHonda'

" thank you" i replied smiling.

" I can't believe it orange top finally had the guts" Uo said.

" Hey I always had the guts!" Shouted kyo.

" Yeah right" and I think they went on bickering.

everything was coming into place now. But that dream I had it was exactly like the dream I had before meetin the soma's, and finding out about there curse does this mean so etchings going to happen?

follow your heart.

thats what she said, but what does it mean? Does it mean I have to make a decision? I'm happy marrying Kyo but for some reason I'm getting the feeling something is going to happen.

" Sisi engaged" said Kisa sweetly.

" Yep and you can be a flower girl" I said smiling.

* * *

The next mourning I woke exhausted, last night there was so many questions I was happy everyone came, and Momiji was happy too, but he didnt actually come I got told that by Hatoris who said he was on vacation. I was kind of disappointed but upset I didn't know they were gone, at least everyone else was there.

" Don't look Tohru" I looked and saw Kyo.

he was in some orange boxers, and had a black shirt in his hands, it hit me he was getting changed and I flung the blanket over me in attempt to cut over my vision as I flung on my other side.i felt a vault of something new shoot up my body, and found my boys fell warm and a yearning for him, I knew that I wanted him.

but I think one step at a time.

" Tohru master says there someone wanting to see you" said Kyo.

" Are you dressed?"

" we'll you already sen so it doesn't matter now"

" okay I wonder who it is."

i looked at him up and down, he had perfect muscles that I thought I could walk over and squeeze. So I walked to him and kissed him fleeing his muscles with my hands, they were strong hard like Kyo, he was my strength and I fed him with a kiss, this had passion a lot of it and was heated, and made my cheeks burn. But he still pulled away.

" We will wait after the wedding" he said smoothing his thumb over my bottom lip.

" Okay" then I pulled my self away and walked down the stairs

pi was disappointed he stopped the moment, but I couldn't argue it's fair he had his opinions and mine, and I could tell he wanted me but he's right; we need to wait until the end of the wedding, for one reason I didn't put my clothes on all I had was pyjamas, but I felt curious, I opened the door cautiously.

i found a man with black hair and eyes, his fringe flicked upwards and he war a suit, his eyes were brown almost black and held a invitation out to me and asked.

" Are you miss Tohru Honda"

"y-yes" I said not sure and I bowed, and he returned.

" You are invited to the singing competition called soul heart and sing, you will sing on TV in front of an audience for all to see" he said. And held out a black clip board with a paper on it full of words known as a contract.

" Please sight here"


	3. decision

" soul heart and song?" I whispered as I peered at the man,

I wasn't sure what to say in a situation like this. Mum never mentioned anything like this before, but I can't always rely on mum either, and this guy seems like a gentlemen. But for some reason I feel like I should know what his talking about, I've heard the name before just can't remember where.

" soul heart and song" I whispered again.

" Yes. We call it S.H.S for short" it clicked.

" Oh that singing competition on Tv" I exclaimed realising " oh please come in and forgive my rudness" I turned from him and yelled.

" Kyo we have company" then he was down in his usual kyo clothes.

" Who is it" he asked. I looked back at the man.

" I'm actually not sure" he gave me a puzzled look.

...

right now we sat at our mini table with our kness tucked under the edges. And the man in a shit sat opposite master, and Kyo and I faced eachothers however our attention was fully on him. I heard what he said but am still not sure what's going on, all I know is Kisa told me about it.

" So what do we oh the visit sir?" Asked Kawizuma politely.

" Well for starters have any of you heard of Soul heart and Song?" He asked politely, he seemed well mannered a little to well mannered, which wasn't really a bad thing anyway.

" Isn't that, that show Kagura and Rin watch?" Asked Kyo.

" Yep and Kisa" I said.

" So why are you here" asked Kyo.

" I'm here because we would like for miss Honda to enter"

" what" I said.

this is so sudden I'm not sure what to do, Kisa told me how it works. She said it's when people sing and the best singer wins half a million dollars, and I must admit that is a lot of money. Then there's the wedding I have to think about.

" Wait so Tohru has to sing on Tv?" Asked kyo the man nodded. " do you want to" ask Kyo.

" Wait a minute how long does the Tv hing to for" I asked not sure of the answer.

" About four months"

"that's it" Kyo Said

" Yep that is if you make it to the final"

" so why would you like Tohru to enter, we all know she has a lovely voice, but how do you know she can sing" said Kawizuma.

" Yeah were you stalking her or something" asked Kyo rudely.

" Kyo" Kawizuma warned gently.

...

kyos pov:

kyo didn't like it now. He remembered the party and had a feeling it had something to do with this, he was afraid slightly. He remembered hearing rumors about super stars, and some of them weren't very good, so would this happen to Tohru? But Tohru is so gentle and kind. Would she be able to take it?

" We received this video" he said.

and his hand slid through the jacket of his suit to reveal a phone, and he looked at it fiddling with the buttons intently. Kyo looked at Tohru she seemed confused and surprised, her eyes were slightly wide with curiosity, but she was surprised at most. And he must admit he was curious to.

then he showed the front of the phone to reveal Tohru singing her song for her birthday, singing halo in her beautiful red dress. She seemed like a little bachelorette, or a child wearing a very adult dress. the song she was singing was beautiful, and the dress comforted her curves very nicely.

it made her look older, and it matched her made her look like a star. And the song that came from her mouth it didn't match the dress, it seemed like two completely different people siting next to each other, like meat and vegetable being eaten at once. The dress suited her and the ong but the dress made her look too appealing.

she already was to begin with, and the song was still as entrancing as it was in real life. And then it finished like, being brought back form the dead.

...

Tohru's pov:

after a while I spoke up.

" Who sent that?" I asked still not sure.

" We don't know actually we just got sent it" he replied.

" who did it get sent to?" Asked master.

" The boss"

" and what's the number?" Asked Kyo a bit sharply.

" 0447286132"

Kyo walked to the desk and pulled out a note I think he was writing the number. From the view where the video was made, it seemed it was someone who was invited to the party, well it couldn't have been Momiji. Who was filming that night? And why would they send it to Soul heart and song?

i don't think it was anything bad. It made me flattered slightly that someone would think my voice was good enough on TV. But how will this effect everyone else? Will Kyo be okay? What about the wedding? I uses we could delay? But I won't do it if Kyo doesn't want me to. Where partners now, and mum and dad always checked on each other first.

" um sir could I have a bit of time to think?" I asked.

" Sure miss Honda" He reminded me of when I first met Yuki

" Kyo can we talk" he followed as we went outside.

it was a beautiful spring mourning, and the bees were humming, and there were animals come to life. And many flowers have bloomed aleready, Kyo and master explained it's a good way to let of steam. I can see why to it eased a little worry that was on my mind, I walked over and grabbed Kyo's soft and warm hand, I felt I held the sun.

" Kyo are you okay with this?" I asked. He looked into my eyes, then sat down as I sat with him and looked at his face.

" I'm worried" he said, he has his gentle side on and it's still as sweet as spring water.

" What are you worried about?" I asked.

" The consequences" there was a pause.

" What do you mean?" I asked

there was another pause a tense pause, like the very air was made if cake. And nothing was slicing it except us, like we were inside jelly and couldn't move, and for some reason there was an mount of dinstance I was afraid of, then he signed and looked at me.

" I heard of this girl who was also a singer, I heard rumors that she slept with all these people, and the most sick part is everyone new about it"

I drank in his words like alphabet soup. It made sense why he would be afraid and I must admit I am slightly afraid to, but I have Kyo with me I don't feel afraid whenim with him. I don't have secrets to hide though, but maybe people might run into the somas.

oh know what if they try to find out things about me and go to the soma's, what would happen when Kyo, is being talked to by a reporter and she's a girl and. And then everyone will know of the curse because of me, they won't forgive me. They don't deserve it they've been through a lot aleready.

" I shouldn't do it then shouldn't i?" I asked.

" It's up to you"

" but Kyo, what if I get famous and... What if they try and get to you and some girls will..." I don't think i have to finish he looked into my eyes, as I looked into his autum eyes.

" Tohru you've. Helped us more then you know, and it think you know that, Yuki told you I remember. He told you how you've been a mother to us how you've excepted us, and how you cherished us we want you to be happy. You deserve it" he said.

i remembered how yuki told me about how they felt, and I remember me crying and if I hadn't aleready cried. I still think I've gotten stronger to, because when I hear there story I don't cry anymore. I think we helped eachother, because I pave never felt more at home then ever before.

" What about the wedding?" I asked.

" We'll postpone, as soon as you win" he said.

" what makes you think I will win?"

" You saw yourself in that video"

" yeah but everyone will have the same talent"

" it doesn't matter if you win or you don't, so long as you try that is if you want to you will make us proud and you mum if you did."

" Okay then"

" are you sure?"

" Yeah I will do it for you guys"

we walked back in, but the walk seems to take for hours my mind was racing. I don't know if I have a chance, and after what Kyo has told me, and he has encouraged me enough. So it's settled. I thought the money would help with the wedding get enough to buy a nice house, and save enough to pay rent. Then we could do what we wanted.

but thinking that that much money, maybe we could donate it to charity or something or save enough for buying a house. Then we could give some money to the poor or the hospital, I hope Kyo will be okay with that and I think he will. I think it would be good because dad used to work in a hospital I think.

oh well I must try my best and have fun.

" Excuse me sir" I said politely. I noticed Kyo going to talk to maste r so I have an idea that perhaps he is informing him of my decision.

" Yes"

" I've come to a decision"

" yes"

" and I would like to enter" he smiled and pulled out the same paper he offered at the front.

...

" You what!"

Right now I'm at the mains soma house, and Kyo just announced the news.

" Yep"

" congratulation Tohru! oh I must start my creation for your dress!" Said Ayumi frantically. I could tell his happy.

" Would anyone mind saying who sent the DVD" asked kawizuuma.

" You mean video" said Hana standing next to him.

" Yes"

" who cares Tohru's going to famous" said Uo excitedly.

" well are you excited!" Said Kagura grabbing my arm.

" I wouldn't be too excited" said Hatori.

you see everyone was sitting chatting excitedly before he said that, I turned to loo. At him as the news diesd down. Everyone was having dinner when we made the announcement, I had a feeling they expected something else, but it's alright. I stared at Ayumi my hand on top on kyo, the warmth spreading through my body felt afraid.

" What do you mean Hatori we should be happy for Tohru" said Ayumi " or could It be jealousy"

" dont be ridiculous I'm just pointin out what Tohru's out herself in" said Hatori.

" What is it Hatori" I said in a tiny voice.

" You see Tohru as for being famous you won't receive any privacy, and people might spread rumours about you, it's like in high school people will bully you and then there's the judge's critism so be careful is all I'm saying"

I let it sink in like leaches on my skin. It didn't sound good and now I was afraid. What if people do spread rumors? What would people say? Would mum be proud? I remember people say horrible things about mum when dad dies. They said things like she went partying while he was out, and it tore at her like shredding paper.

" Hey don't worry" said kisa. " your to nice to be mis treated" said Kisa, she's so cute.

" Thanks Kisa" I said forcing a smile.

" Yeah don't worry anyway, remember" said Uo said coming behind my back and placing he hands on my shoulder she lowered her head so it faced me from my shoulder " and you want me to beat someone up I'm hear for ya"

everyone went back to talking.

I'm afraid what's going to happen? Will Uo be there? No they will always be there how will this effect Kyo? What about the wedding? What would happen if someone spread something so bad that no one went near me? This won't happen I know it could it? Would mum be proud? Am I ma king the right decision.

no I have made it and there's no backing out, oh my what am I even going to sing it's in a week and I need to rehearse. I could sing in my own time, but what if I annoy Kyo and disturb training? I might be able to go to the park and practise, but what if I disturb others?

" Kisa is there a rehearsal studio at Soul Heart and Song?" I asked she nodded.

" Yep you go there and I think you ask" she replied.

" Thanks for you help"

" so what are you thinking of singing?" Asked Shigure.

" I'm not sure but if there's anything you think I should sing, please come and tell me"

" always the kind soul" said Shigure.

then things went back to normal, but Im still worried Kyo must of heard because he place his hand on my hand and I leaned on hIs shoulder. He kissed my head like he was easing the bad memories away, like a hot touch in the middle of winter his kisses mad me feel better. And I felt rapped Ina cocoon of harmony.

" things will be alright" he said.

and pushed his cheek to my temple, and laid there for a Knute, I could have falling asleep next to him. I miss his touch as soon as I lose it and only hope with. My heart and soul, and the song of my voice and heart that I won't have to miss his touch ever. After that we left everyone congratulating me and I went to bed in Kyo's arms.

and I dreamed of the perfect song, that only brought me closer to Kyo and my family. Even if it was a love song but a love sing doesn't always have to be about your lover, it could be about you family.

and I know the perfect song and it must be right if I dreamed about it.


	4. Anguish of loss

_the future_

_i looked in the mirror but I was staring at a stranger, my smile wagons and I forced one staring at the reflection of the mirror. I wore make up and I didn't recognise it and I dint know why I was t doing anything about it. Why was I because of what happened- because I was foolish._

just be yourself and stay strong everything will work out, but be prepared.

_that's what mum said right? I can't remember but I know it was somewhere along those lines. I was sad I think I was the only one who could see it. I should never have sighn-_

_" your on in a few minutes Tohru"_

_I knew it was his fault, but I found I couldn't blame him I gave a nod and a smile. When he closed the door I slumped in my chair and cried I cried and let the tears wash down my face as I walked down the halls, the halls towards the halls surrounding me silently and empty, a light still glistened in my heart and I will never let this life extinguished it no matter what. And that's a promise._

* * *

The lights flashed before my eyes, as the little heads of people gleamed t me in expectation. The judge se waiting for what I have, I felt nervous and still, like a deer afraid to move but pushing past it I sang.

i chose the song, I have loved you for a thousand years. Because it seems that it was close to my heart, because before, when the curse was made was a thousand years ago, and I love Kyo and the sohma's it may be slightly different the lyrics but that doesn't change the meaning to me it didn't.

i wore a blue skirt with a pink shirt, they said you could ware whatever you wanted and Ayumi said that he couldn't stand a young maiden wearing something so simple. But I think I felt more relaxed in this.

**heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**how can I love if I am afraid to fall?**

**but watching you stand alone**

**all of my doubts suddenly go away some how**

**one step closer**

I sang sang with my eyes closed, and I heard people rouse from there seats encouraging me and I felt a prick of confidence and power serge me, like an ocean. I continued to sing, I think I messed up a line but my mind payed no attention. Soon I finished, with my hands still gripping the microphone as I sang the last note.

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

and I listened to the provided music drift off the song perfectly In a beautiful surenedy. the I heard the applause of then I listened for the judges opinion eagerly, and I gave hearty smile towards them.

the woman had tanned skin, green eyes, and blonde hair. She had a purple dress that suited her nicely. A Japanese man, with hair that had a flicked back fringe, with purple hair, and wore a pair red glasses, and a red suit. And a man with brown hair that had a thin layer of his brown hair, with blue eye, and olive skin, who had one hand on the yellow lighted table. He wore a denim jacket, and a brown shirt.

" I love it, you have a beautiful voice and the meaning, and the feeling in it it's astounding" said a woman on the sear, in the middle of two judges.

" I have to agree Renge it- your voice is so powerful and so gentle, and it matches your image somehow, when I saw you I went mmmm, I had my doubts and you blew me away" he had a female voice but I bowed.

" Thank you" I said.

And I looked to the next judge, his lips were twisting and turning as if weighing and analysing something. I guess he has to it's part of his job, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't have made tummy churn and do flips, even if it did.

" Well" he leaned forward and leaned his mutha to his fist " your voice is great" he pointed his fingers at me, his hands in a gun position " but your not ready for this competition" I stepped back slightly and the man on the other end of him argued.

" O come on this-is - my-" he looked at me " don't listen Tohru you have an amazing voice it's a yes for me" he raised his hands and people cheered.

" It's a yes for me too" said Renge hands crossed on the table giving me a genuine smile. I looked at the judge who I guessed name was Nathan.

" No, m sorry but I don't think your ready- that you can't handle the downs of being famous"

...

" Kyo! Kyo!- Kyo Kyo" I said as I ran to him.

i was i kyos arms as he congratulated me made it through, and I must admit what that judge said hurt but I shook it off.

" Great job Tohru, don't worry about that poofter" he said fiercely I smiled.

" How about we go out to elaborate" I said smiling.

" Sounds good"

" Tohru"

i turned to find Momiji he smiled and gave me an energetic smile. I saw yuki and Kagura walking towards us too, Kagura joining the hug, and yuki smiling at the scene. I always wondered why yuki always gave people subtle and peaceful smiles.

" Tohru I can't believe it! Congratulations" said Kagura in her cute and innocent state of Kagura. I couldn't help but blush slightly.

" Tohru I'm so sorry that I didn't come. To hear the wedding announcement!" Said Momiji crying slightly.

" It's okay I have to go now but I will come see you soon"

and at that momment like a shade in the night, Nathan strolled towards me like I was. His competitor. I stiffened slightly, andi saw Kyo tighten his arm around my waist slightly, and he stopped in front of me. His eyes blank and empty worn out, like he had no soul.

" I hope you know what you pave gotten yourself into" he said blankly and eerily, and he gave me a piece of paper wich I took silently.

" What are you talking about! Leave her alone" Kyo defence.

" You'll find out soon enough"

...

me Kyo walked down the streets hand in hand, and I felt like some people were staring but I tried to take no notice. We walked I to the restaurant it was silent strangely not the restaurant on our way there. Kyo was silent and it filled me with dread. Had I done something wrong? doesn't he like the fact I'm on this TV show? Should I give up? Would he tell if I ask? Should I? Will he get mad? Would he tell me?

I decided to leave it, I found him staring at me and when I caught his eye, he would force a smile before looking away. He gave me some squeezes on my hand every now and then as if to reassure me for what I didn't know. Until we walked into the restaurant then I think I had some idea of what's happening.

everyone stopped working, even the waitress stared stopped while the customer kept talking but soon the customer stopped. I was confused then all eyes were pointed in the same direction at me. I stopped and was confused and snuggled up to Kyo for protection, it was creepy like walking into an alien movie.

then I heard my song, I loved you for a thousand years. I looked and realised there was a small tv and I was singing, I remember reading I. The contract things would go on air as about two hours after you've sung. The Everyone removed themselves for there seats and they charged at us like a stampede.

then Kyo grabbed,me bridal style ( which I blushed slightly) my hair cascading down his arm that supported my back and we were off. My hair flew in the wind as people still chased after us, then Kyo placed me in the car, the felling of flying disappearing from my body, and Kyo got in the next car seat. But by that time people swarmed the car like bees, and we drove up, luckily we didn't hit anyone.

" Are you alright!?" Asked Kyo concern in his voice up hidden.

i was panting still refers tearing what was happening. Why did they?- I mean I think I understood, but I think my brain was placed in a washing machine. They ran after me as soon as they saw me, do they love me or something? Then I remembered the applause. I also remember seeing a rockstar boy band I think they were called ID ( hate ID and for all 1D fans THERE NOT A BOY BAND THREE DAYS GRACE IS!)

and how all the girls swooned at them and wanted to see them. i was afraid they ran at me, and I feel so stupid for cowering away when...

" Hope you know hat you gotten yourself into" Nathan's voice flowed in my mind.

is this what he meant? Or was it something else?something worse? How did he predict it? Then I remembered his worn out eyes. Had he been through this? Had it hurt him? How did it feel for him? Was he afraid? Did he lose anything? My eyes flew over to Kyo, I would really die if I lose him. And I wont I would never hurt Kyo.

" Kyo you were quiet before are you okay?" I asked in a small voice, he looked at me.

" I sensed some people staring at you, but I wasn't sure if it was me being protective or nothing, and when we walked into that restaurant I knew what I sensed was right" he said then gripped the wheel " anyway what right do they have to touch you like that! I should rip there skulls off!" he exclaimed.

" Kyo do you want me to forfeit the competition?" I asked unsure of the answer, for a while it was silent.

" No I want you to be happy, do what you want to do Tohru but I will be here it may piss me off though but I want the best for you" he said I could tell in his voice he was trying to find the right words.

i leaned over and kissed his cheek and gave him a smile. Then when we parked the car we couldn't believe our own eyes, and I couldn't either my body was on ex again dripped on shock, and a tinge of dread.

i front of us was a crowd of people at our house, they weren't A big crown but they weren't small either, and as soon as they saw us they broke into cheers like an on and off switch. I heard shouts as me and Kyo stated, they were exclaimed to people, and I must admit I was touched and a but frightened.

but then I thought all these people love me I should be grateful and happy thats how they feel it's so sweet. I looked at Kyo and put my hand on Kyo's, I tried to tell him silently I knew what to do. And he got out of the car and I did the exact same. People tried to grab me, and some asked for autographs but Kyo grabbed the back of my shirt luckily and pulled me inside.

But before he did I slipped my hand out and stepped on the front porch. I stood before everyone and people wee yelling speech and I spoke quietly at fist but they couldn't hear till.

" HEY SHES TRYING TO SPEAK GIVE SO SHUT UP!" Yelled Kyo and that silenced, them he grabbed my hand and I smiled at him feeling reassured and happy that he was by my side.

" I would like to thank you people for your support and it won't be forgotten, and I feel so ahhpyo, it's really sweet of you." I said I wasn't sure what to say but I continued I thought they deserved to know how I felt about this and I only hoped they would except this.

" I'm not sure what to say I'm lost for words of your kindness, and I have a favour could you please leave Kyo and I to sleep, and when you see me walking the street I wouldn't mind a simple fretting that would be fine" I said hoping they'd understand.

" Go Tohru"

" your gonna win"

...

the shouts went on, and it annoyed me slightly, but I understood. So me and Kyo lay in our bed trying to get some sleep but sleep wouldn't come. It was ten-o-clock and now they finally died down and left, Kyo and I sign simultaneously, I knew this was my opportunity.

" Kyo will you be okay with this" I asked, he shuffled slightly.

" It's annoying Tohru but I will always be here, just do one thing" he said pulling me into a warm embrace, by wrapping his arms around me " just don't let it get to your head."

then things were silent, and I had my mind become a washing machine of thoughts. What's going to happen now? Kyo seems so sad and unsure, is he upset? I decide not to push it wouldn't help. I felt different like I just stripped naked in a crowd, and I felt so bare.

" Just don't let it get to you head"

i hope you know what you got yourself into"

" be strong"

then my mind drifted to Nathan. Was his words a warning? Something to throw me off my game? What has he been through? Why does he always look so sad? Should I ring his number and ask? Would that make him mad? If it did would that ruin my chances at the competition?

I don't know why I was worried about the competition I honestly couldn't care, there was more important things to worry about. But I couldn't distinguish the feeling I wanted to win. I don't think I should ask because I had a feeling I would find out anyway.

hose words had different meanings to me, and I felt my life full of so many meaning it was pushing the others out. And I didn't like it it made me feel sick and uneasy. I don't know but I was scared, not scared maybe...anxious I don't know what was going on. I did but I think there was a lot in store, I just hopped with al l my heart., that this wouldn't ruin the relationship between me and Kyo.

if I lost Kyo I think my life would be drained, and now I think I understood what was in his eyes. He was afraid to lose me, that explained the.. Hand squeezes and the hugs and protection. I think. I looked at his face, his face was gentle and tense but only slightly relaxed, I knew he was asleep.

he was like a man in the army, a man so hurt and injured yet so pure still. So strong. I hugged him,wrapping my arms around his neck, and his scent filled my nostrils before I fell asleep I think I head him say.

" I don't want to lose you"


	5. Warning Tohru died

okay** people thank you for your surport and sorry I haven't updated in so so so long.**

**im going to take a break from the story well you just saw I did anyway, I hope you understand I'm starting to lose interest and I'm. Thinking of dropping it.**

**but fear not I probably won't.**

**i hope you review and I know spelling bad, and I'm not good with grammar, and stupid auto spelling.**

**if you want chapters early review, and that will help inspire me more.**

**thank you for your support and sorry for the lousiness I know how you feel BELIEVE me.**

**so review and you want any suggestions to happen in This story please say. And I will add it.**

**thanks for your surport**

**(I'll delete this author site and replace with a chapter later)**

**and I have a poll on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**i also know the first book to this, wasn't very like Tohru so I hope I got Tohru's personality, I don't think I did but I'm trying.**

**bye bye.**

**if anyone of you are still following and reading.**


End file.
